


so where did you two meet?

by exasperatedmoron



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Len is a legend but he doesnt die, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exasperatedmoron/pseuds/exasperatedmoron
Summary: len and barry match on tinder under their pseudonymsoh and bad pick up lines
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, hints of Mick Rory/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	so where did you two meet?

For the first time since they defeated Zoom, Barry finally had a night off. As soon as they defeated Devoe, he ran Marlize back to her old home in England. It took a while so he was tired once he reached Central. After saying goodbye to his team, he went home to an evening of Netflix, take out and Tinder.

Halfway through Prison Break, his phone dinged, alerting him of a match. Curious (and slightly excited), he took a look at the person who matched with him.

The mystery man didn’t have a picture of himself, mostly silhouettes and below-the-neck pictures (though the guy did seem like he cleans up nice). Barry didn’t mind though. His own profile consisted of the same type of pictures. Too self-conscious about posting pictures of himself on a dating app in case someone he knows comes across it. (He did at the beginning and Cisco found him. It was awkward.). His own profile included his dog, so that’s a plus.

Barry scrolled through ‘Wynter’s’ profile and felt that the man didn’t seem like one of those who just wanted a good time, or was a douche.

  * Tea > Coffee
  * Sunrise > Sunset
  * Books > Movies
  * Morning > Night
  * Winter > Summer
  * Your thought?



Just as he was about to send the man a message, his own phone beeped again.

**_Wynters_ ** _:_

_Hey. How are you?_

**_Sebastian:_ **

_I’m doing well :) Hbu?_

**_Wynters:_ **

_Well you answered, so I’d say my evening’s going great._

Damn.

* * *

Len locked himself in his room away from his annoying sister who kept trying to get him to go out with her that day. He would have been able to refuse if she hadn’t recruited the help of Sara, Zari and Charlie, who can be convincing in their own way. And he _really_ wanted a night in today.

His room didn’t have a TV and he left his laptop in the living room, so he spent the evening on his phone till the girls would leave (or until Mick or Mardon kick them out). After swiping through Tinder, he matched with a guy named “Sebastian”.

Sebastian didn’t have any pictures of his face, but he had a lot of his dog, as well as some silhouette pictures and far-away portraits. It was his bio that caught Len’s attention because there was nothing Len loved more (other than his sister) than a good pick up line.

  * If I supply the voltage and you some resistance, imagine the current we’d make together.



It wasn’t that great. But it sounded adorable. He was bored so why not have some fun? Maybe meet someone who’d actually be interesting enough for a second date, unlike everyone Lisa tried to set him up with.

**_Wynters_ ** _:_

_Hey. How are you?_

**_Sebastian:_ **

_I’m doing well :) Hbu?_

**_Wynters:_ **

_Well you answered, so I’d say my evening’s going great._

**_Sebastian:_ **

_Damn, that was smooth._

_Cool! I mean. Yea that’s cool. Mhm._

_Oh God, I’m ruining this already aren’t I?_

Len couldn’t help the smirk growing on his face. Sebastian was adorable. Geeky and easily flustered. How cute.

**_Wynters:_ **

_No. Actually, it’s kinda cute._

**_Sebastian:_ **

_Cute? hahahahahaha okay_

_THANKS. I meant thanks._

**_Wynters:_ **

_So, how was your day?_

**_Sebastian:_ **

_Oh wow, it was crazy. My friends and I had some... conflict with a couple of people, but we cleared it all up today. It literally took us forever, and there was a lot of heartbreak on both sides. But alls well that ends well. We’re all good now._

_How was yours?_

**_Wynters:_ **

_Wow, sounds like you had a rough day, Sebastian. Glad to hear that everything’s going well now._

_Well, I’ve been locked in my room for four hours while my sister and her friends are outside, waiting for me to come out so that they can drag me out for a Girls Day._

_So, not as eventful as yours._

**_Sebastian:_ **

_Man, I know exactly how that is. I have a sister and she’s a tyrant. I broke her heels once and she pulled me from work, dragged me for a shopping spree, made me pay for all of it and proceeded to give me the cold shoulder for the rest of the week._

* * *

Barry ended up talking to Wynters until 9pm and didn’t even realise it until he noticed that his apartment was too silent and looked up to darkness and a pop-up on Netflix asking him if he was still watching- which he definitely was not. He really should eat dinner and get ready for bed, he did _not_ need to piss off Captain Singh tomorrow by arriving late... again... for the third time that week.

But he was really starting to enjoy talking to Wynters. They were complete opposites but also had a lot of similarities. Barry may be a coffee person while Wynters liked tea, but both of them would drink hot cocoa _(’With marshmallows, you heathen’)_ any day. Barry may be a dog person and Wynters was a cat person, but they both hated rats _(because, gross)._ They both had crazy sisters, that they love with all their heart and would protect no matter how much of a mess they were. Both of them even had the same love for Sci-Fi movies and shows and spent a good 20 minutes discussing their favourite and least favourite Doctor.

**_Sebastian:_ **

_Hey, sorry. I gtg. I have work tomorrow and my boss would shoot me if I turn up late._

_Man, I wish I was bulletproof._

**_Wynters:_ **

_Me too. Well then, I won’t keep you any longer. Let’s continue this tomorrow?_

**_Sebastian:_ **

_For sure! Good night, Wynters_

**_Wynters:_ **

_Leo._

**_Sebastian:_ **

_Leo?_

**_Wynters:_ **

_My first name. Wynters is my last name. Seemed..._ cooler _to use._

**_Sebastian:_ **

_I saw that._

_In that case, call me Bas. Most of my friends call me by my nickname anyway._

**_Wynters:_ **

_Okay._

_Goodnight, Bas._

**_Sebastian:_ **

_Goodnight, Leo :)_

* * *

**_Wynters:_ **

_Good morning, Bas_

**_Sebastian:_ **

_Hey! Morning, Leo. What are you gonna do today?_

* * *

**_Wynters:_ **

_Rise and shine, Bassy._

**_Sebastian:_ **

_No. It’s 6am in the morning, you heathen. Leave me aloOooOne_

* * *

  
  


**_Sebastian:_ **

_Do you have 11 protons? Cause your sodium fine._

**_Wynters:_ **

_Oh, you have no idea what you just started, Bas._

* * *

**_Wynters:_ **

_If I had a dollar for every time I thought of you, I'd have exactly one dollar, because you never leave my mind._

**_Sebastian:_ **

_Morning, Leo :)_

* * *

**_Sebastian:_ **

_Excuse me, if I go straight this way, will I be able to reach your heart?_

**_Wynters:_ **

_Straight?_

_I’d rather turn right and crash into a wall._

* * *

**_Wynters:_ **

_Are you a bank loan? Because you’ve got my interest_

**_Sebastian:_ **

_It’s 4am?! What’s wrong with you?!_

* * *

**_Wynters:_ **

_If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand._

**_Sebastian:_ **

_You’re so lame._

* * *

**_Wynters:_ **

_Morning, Bassy. I’ll be out of the country on a work thing and uncontactable for a while._

_But don’t worry, I’ll be back._

_You must be a star, I can't stop orbiting around you._

**_Sebastian:_ **

_Where do you get these from? Google?_

_Have a safe trip, Leo :)_

* * *

It’s been two months since he started talking to Leo. The two talked as often as they could, which was not easy. Barry had odd hours and didn’t want to be caught texting Leo by Cisco or Iris, and Leo would disappear from time to time because of his job.

They both agreed to a date... They just never got to it. Either another metahuman pops up again, or Len has another out-of-country trip.

Barry sighed as he pressed ‘sent’, asking for a raincheck on another one of their postponed dates. A new meta-human popped up and she was actually quite dangerous, having managed to get a drop on the rogues, leading to an unconscious Lisa and a very mad Captain Cold. Just as he was walking towards the cortex, his phone ‘pinged’.

**_Wynters:_ **

_That’s fine, Bas. My sister actually needs me right now, anyway._

**_Sebastian:_ **

_Oh no... Is she okay?_

**_Wynters:_ **

_She will be, she’s a tough girl._

Barry felt a smile grow on his face as he kept his phone. He fell hard for Leo. He was such a caring person. Sure, they haven’t met once. But Barry could tell from the way he talks about his sister, best friends, friends and colleagues. And the way he listens (reads?) attentively when Barry has a bad day, and offers comfort and cheers him up with his _horrible_ lines.

His smile fell into a sombre expression as he stepped into the cortex and saw Cold _(”Call me Len, kid.”)_ sitting beside his sister, combing his fingers through her hair. Lisa took quite a brutal hit when she was thrown across the room by the telekinetic meta. Barry wasn’t able to catch her since he was iced to the ground as the meta got the drop on them during a Rogue heist that Barry was trying to stop. He knew Len was beating himself inside for that, even though everything was out of control and nothing was directly his fault. Barry tried to tell the man so, but Len snapped at him and told Barry to leave. Barry didn’t take it personally, he understood the need to be alone when he felt like he messed up, whether or not he did.

“Have you nerds found the psychopath who did this?”

Barry jumped a little when he realised he was staring, but managed to fight down the blush at being caught.

“No, sorry. But Cisco’s heading over to the museum to try and vibe the area and get a good look at her. If he manages to get a look, we can run her through facial recognition and track her with the STAR Labs satellite.”

Len gave a grunt which Barry took as approval and went back to Lisa’s hair. Barry took a seat in front of the computers to try and see if he can get anything from traffic cameras around the museum.

The rogues’ presence in the lab doesn’t bother him anymore. Ever since Len and Mick joined the Legends, they’ve been less intimidating than they used to be. They even apologized to Cisco and Caitlin for kidnapping them. Caitlin and Mick were even dating. Mick was too emotionally constipated to form a proper apology to someone he had a crush on, so he showed it in small ways by protecting her when anyone goes against her, cleaning up her equipment after she finished patching people up and even adopted her a small Shih Tzu when he found out she felt a little lonely when she was home. Even though Frost entertained her mostly, she wanted a physical companion. She snapped one day when Mick walked in with a new lab coat for her after she spilt coffee on her old one. She rolled her eyes, dropped the coat and pulled Mick into a kiss in front of her team, Len and Lisa.

Sometimes the other rogues like Mardon and Shawna would be dragged in by Lisa when she wanted them to train and practice their powers without destroying another one of their safehouses.

Axel would pop by sometimes too whenever he’d find out they were hosting another movie night. Axel and Cisco clicked surprisingly well. Axel would give Cisco crazy ideas for inventions and Cisco would create them so that the two would test it out at the old hanger where it won’t hurt anyone. The two also bonded over movies. (Even though Axel refused to watch Star Wars, because his father had a weird obsession with Darth Vadar and it traumatized him as a child).

Len was the one he enjoyed being around the most though. Barry couldn’t help but be a little mesmerized whenever he’s planning with Len for a mission because of how detailed, committed and passionate Len was when it came to planning. Even when they were on opposing sides, he enjoyed the banter and the thrill that came up going against him. But, when they weren’t in costumes, Len and Barry would be eating take out in the cortex, exchanging stories about new meta-humans Len missed when he was travelling through time and space, while Len told Barry about the aforementioned trips. (And occasionally taunt him with what he stole from different time periods).

Barry already knew he found Len attractive and knows that Len is a really great guy. But, he already had a thing going on with Leo and he didn’t want to end something that hasn’t even begun, not when he didn’t even know if Len would reciprocate. Even if he did, and even if Leo wasn’t interested, Len seemed to be busy with the Legends and the Rogues. When he wasn’t travelling across time, he was babysitting watching over the Rogues and planning heists or helping Team Flash.

Looking back. Len and Leo had _a lot_ of similarities.

Their love for their sister, their endless arsenal for puns and lines, their constant travels that leave them uncontactable, the childhood trauma, the love for cold... and hot chocolate.

Leo and Len.

Leo Wynters and Len Snart.

Leonard ‘Captain Cold’ Snart.

Wait.

_No way._

* * *

Len looked up from where he was sitting when he heard something fall to the ground. Barry was sitting shell-shocked, staring at the screen in front of him with the mouse clattering on the ground. He jumped up and made his way to the speedster.

“Barry? What happened? Did u see anything in the CCTV footage?”

“Wh-Oh! N-No. I’m still looking through it... Nothing so far. Yeah, nothing.”

“Then why do you look like you saw a time-wrath?”

“I-I-I was just daydreaming. Got lost in my own head. Hahaha, that’s all.”

“Sure? You seemed pretty rattled, Scarlet. Anything you wanna talk about?”

“Nonono. It’s okay. You can go back to Lisa. I’m fine.”

Len gave Barry a look. He was keeping something from him, but Len wouldn’t push. Barry would tell him later if it was important. So, he stood up and made his way back to his sister.

“Len?”

Or maybe ‘later’ was now.

“What is it, Scarlet?”

“Just... Do you... You know what, nevermind. It’s ridiculous.”

“Barry.”

“Nothing... just... Okay, this is going to sound weird. But, do you have Tinder?”

Ah. So Barry wasn’t as oblivious as he thought.

  
  


* * *

Len smirked.

_Len smirked._

**_He knew._ **

“It took you a while, Bassy.”

“ _Oh my God, you're Leo? Wynters? Oh my god, i really should have known. OH MY GOD, YOU’RE LEO!”_

“Really? I didn’t know. Didn’t really look at my birth certificate recently, must have forgotten my own name.”

“You knew who I was.”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“When you mentioned having an engineer and a doctor as best friends, I started to connect the dots.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I dropped hints.”

“But why didn’t you say anything?”

Len grew quiet and his smirk died down a little as he looked to the side, breaking eye contact with Barry. The cortex was silent for 5 seconds before Len finally spoke up.

“I didn’t want it to end.”

It was so soft and lacked the drawl Len normally had. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room shifted. Both of them had their walls down and what happens next could either make or break them.

“Why did you think it would end if I found out who you really were?”

“Well, I’m a criminal who constantly travels through time and has long periods of being uncontactable. And, I’ve kidnapped your friends before. I’ve hurt both you and them. I’m damaged goods, Barry. Leo and Bassy felt safer than Len and Barry. I-I was scared to tell you when I found out. By then, I already felt a connection to you... I didn’t want it to end. I was selfish. I am selfish. I still want that, what Leo and Bas had. But if you wanted to end it, I’ll understand. Nothing has to change at work. Do you want things to stop?”

Barry was frozen solid.

Len just opened up to him in the most vulnerable way possible. He put his heart out there for Barry.

But did Barry want to go for something more with Len past nemesis, friends and teammates? Did he want to be with Len, who was also Leo? Leo, who was always there with a joke to cheer Barry up. Len, who protected his sister fiercely. Len, who loved hot chocolate. Leo, who woke Barry up (almost) daily with a pick up line? Len, who sent ordered take out for Barry from the waverider when they defeated DeVoe. Leo, who opened up about his abuse for the first time to Barry. Len, who loved dressing up during missions. Leo, who Barry looked forward to texting every morning when he woke up, and every night before bed. Len, who Barry found himself laughing with when they talked about previous missions.

Len, who was Leo.

Leo, who Barry was complete and utterly in love with.

Leo, who was Len.

“You moron.”

Barry stood up and sped over to Len, pulling him into a soft, but passionate kiss. Len stood still for 2 seconds, before responding just as passionately. Barry’s hand moved to the back of Len’s neck, pulling him in more while the other snaked around Len’s waist. Len cupped Barry’s face with his calloused hands that were shaking a little. They pulled back eventually when they needed air.

Barry looks at Len with a look of complete love and adoration for the winter-themed villain. Len tilted his head and stared at Barry with a soft look in his eyes as he rubbed his thumb across Barry’s cheekbone, watching the blush take over his cheeks while looking at Barry’s beautiful hazel eyes. Barry tilted his forehead, leaning it on Len’s, as he wrapped his arms around the thief's waist, feeling the man do the same.

“I’ve been watching to do that. To both Len and Leo.”

“Me too, Scarlet.”


End file.
